Usuario discusión:Ignimon
Previsualizacion Por favor, cuando edites un articulo, no lo edites por parte, mas bien editalo todo de una vez, y si quieres ver tus cambios, puedes darle al boton "Ver como queda" al lado del boton de "Grabar la pagina" cuando editas, espero entiendas, Saludos. -- 23:18 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Blog He tenido que borrar tu blog por ir en contra de las normas, aparte el blog no tenia sentido, aqui los blogs deben de ser informativos, y antes de crear alguno, debes de pedirle permiso a algun administrador, espero entiendas, Saludos. -- 20:07 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Puedes subir imagenes desde esta pagina especial, pero con moderacion, y que las imagenes que subas no esten repetidas ni sean innecesarias, sino seran borradas. -- 21:02 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Es sencillo, cuando entres a la pagina, veras un boton que dice "Examinar...", apretas ahi, y seleccionas una imagen desde tu pc, luego de eso, vas a la parte de abajo, a donde dice "Licencia:" y seleccionas la licencia de la imagen (si no sabes cual es la licencia, solo seleccionas la opcion "No conoczco la licencia"), y luego apretas el boton al final de la pagina "Subir un archivo". -- 22:48 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Aviso Deja de añadir categorías a las imágenes, al añadir su licencia correspondiente se categorizan directamente, si después de este aviso continuas me veré obligado a bloquearte. -- 23:58 20 ago 2011 (UTC) :Ya te lo he dicho, las imágenes se categorizan automáticamente al subirlas y añadirles su correspondiente licencia. -- 00:06 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Aviso Como vuelvas a editar la pagina de usuario de otro usuario sin permiso de tal usuario (en este caso la pagina de usuario de DigiTikei), y mas con las cosas que pones, no 'recibiras un bloqueo'. 00:27 21 ago 2011 (UTC) 1ero que nada, por favor recuerda no firmar tus mensajes cuando me envies un mensaje a mi, o a cualquier otro usuario, y no, aunque sea para no arreglar ortografia, por muy bien que este escrita una palabra en la pagina de usuario de alguien mas, lo minimo seria dejarlo asi y que ese otro usuario no por favor, pero eso es decision personal de tal usuario. 00:51 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Blog Nuevamente he tenido que borrar el blog que has creado, ya te he dicho que aqui los blogs deben de ser informativos y antes debes de pedirle permiso a algun administrador, por favor no vuelvas a crear ese tipo de blogs. -- 19:00 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Eso depende, aqui mayormente los blogs los usamos los administradores para darle noticias a la comunidad de sobre cambios, novedades, actualizaciones, etc, aunque esos blogs casi siempre (o siempre) los crea el burocrata (Oliver0796). -- 19:33 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: ¿Tabla de los capítulos?... ¿Te refieres a la tabla inferior, donde se linkea a todos los episodios, o la que tiene los datos del episodio?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 23:08 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Las frases tendrían que ser mostradas como mínimo en el episodio en que se dijo,no en el digimon,queda como poco coherente.Además 1 sola de las 3 frases era una que decía sinceramente,las otras dos eran inventos.Quería aclarar xq las borre.Pero tampoco queda bien el mostrarlo en el digimon según yo.G-Xros Ω [[Especial:Contributions/G-Xros|'Contribuciones']] Respondeme AQUÍ Edición menor Hola Ignimon, he visto que hiciste una edición1 en la que solo cambiabas los enlaces, ediciones que no cambien una parte importante del contenido debes marcarlas como edición menor, así de esta forma se hace más fácil revisar los cambios recientes. Si tienes dudas acerca de cuándo una edición debe ser marcada como menor me la preguntas y la responderé lo más rápido posible. Saludos -- 01:57 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Gabumon x He borrado la página de Gabumon x porque ya existe uno.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 08:29 29 sep 2011 (UTC) yo tengo una pregunta porque se formo chaosmon Hola,me podrias dar ejemplos de categorias "restringidas o inexistentes" para que no vuelva c cometer ese error,grácias Omega seraphimon 13:15 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Versiones de los ataques Verás es que algunos fans amigos míos me pidieron que tambien añadiera su equivalencia en inglés, ya se son algo puristas y suelen quejarse. Y dado que tambien en ocasiones solo se traducen las descripciones de los ataques y se dejan los nombres tal cual sacados de la wiki en inglés, pienso que está bien ponerlo en ambos idiomas: la traducción al español y la version original (tambien es para que otros hagan una mejor traducción si se puede). Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 14:37 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Versiones de los ataques (2ª parte) Si los administradores no me han dicho nada en todo este tiempo, es porque no hay ningun inconveniente en que lo haga, ¿no? Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 20:40 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Versiones de los ataques Si los administradores no me han dicho nada, es porque están conformes, ¿no? Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 16:25 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Traducciones Hola. Lo primero, recordarte que el actual jefe sigo siendo yo, por ello te digo: El motivo por el cual añadí una traducción del inglés es porque no tenía a mano la información ni en castellano ni en latino. Aún así, admito que pensaba que el analizador en latino había salido del doblaje inglés, error mío.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:22 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:V-tamer Hola. Si, soy el mismo Zeromaru que tradujó el manga de V-Tamer 01. :P (Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 19:20 24 dic 2011 (UTC)) Categorias de videojuegos Las categorias que dicen "Videojuegos" tambien hay que borrarlas? porque tu me dijiste que las que decian videojuegos ps (?) Eso quiere decir que las categorias que dicen videojuegos no se refieren a que aparecen en videojuegos, si no, a que son videojuegos? [[User:Tholem|'Tholem']] (¿Dudas? Aqui no) 02:20 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Tab/Analizador Ignimon, dado que si no hay analizador de episodios en un capítulo, sólo se ve la frase que indica que no hay, prefiero que no se añadan, para evitar tener páginas sin información relevante.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 18:55 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Castellano y latino Por favor, no sustituyas la descripción de los analizadores en castellano por el latino. Incluye ambos, que los dos son correctos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:28 7 ene 2012 (UTC) :Juraría que si... creo que yo edité esos analizadores hace mucho... de todas formas, le voy a poner un arreglo a los analizadores: una pestaña que permita cambiar entre el doblaje castellano y latino.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:40 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Las dudas de Rika Acabo de ver que has editado Renamon es mi amiga - Las dudas de Rika. Esta mañana ya lo hice, añadiendo el Tab, y una imagen que esté apaisada... ahora me encuentro en que has quitado la imagen, poniendo otra vez la alargada, y encima, eliminando el parámetro "ingles" de la plantilla de episodios... ¿porqué?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 15:42 20 ene 2012 (UTC) :Podrías haber subido una nueva versión de la foto, ¿no? Ahora me voy a volver loco para ponerle el nombre estándar... Y dices que no le ves utilidad a tener el nombre en ingñés de la plantilla, que se pueden liar... me sorprende tener que discutir sobre esto a estas alturas: ¿cómo se van a liar? No es difícil distinguir lo que es español de lo que es inglés... y si no, puedo editar directamente la plantilla para especificar que eso es inglés, y no ir episodio por episodio editando exclusivamente para eliminar ese parámetro.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 16:37 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Re:Digimon D-Cyber En principio, no hay problema. Creála.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 23:39 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Biyo-Piyomon A ver, como ya le dije a Rizegreymart, el escrito fue un error de transcripción que hubo hace años, y por eso de mantiene el "Biyomon". Cambiarlo supondría tener que modificar las 4 páginas que hay de este Digimon, por no hablar de que tendríamos el Wiki lleno de enlaces redireccionados. Además, "Biyomon" no está considerado un "error" como tal.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 16:20 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Analizador Sí, mejor que aparezcan ambos doblajes.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 19:27 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Proteger Pues revisando el historial, veo que tienes razón, así que voy a proteger la página.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 17:33 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Ignimon antes que nada perdona por haberte deshecho tu edición de Skullmeramon, pero es que sobre este tema tenemos una pequeña discursión tu y yo, mira Skullmeramon tiene mas fuerza que un ultra normal, porque Metalgreymon casi no podia levantarlo en la batalla de la torre de Tokio, y su ataque Fuego de Metal es supercaliente, porque casi desace la torre de Tokio,,, perdon x no contestar, a ver si lo encuentro pero de que es la misma Salamon en Adventure y Frontier es la misma. Mi primo Diego, tiene un video de su tio que vivia en Japón que muestra que si es la misma.Sí puedo lo konsigo, si o si.Plot410 21:52 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Imágenes ok Atentamente, yo. 00:14 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Animaniacs Wiki Hola Ignimon, soy Silver y estoy Administrando [[w:c:es.looneytunes|'Looney Tunes Wiki']], donde estoy incluyendo todo lo relacionado con ellos, creado por Warner, ví que eres el admin d la Wiki de Animaniacs, no sé que opinas de editar en mi wiki, ya que quiero q sea la más completa al respecto, incluyendo Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Taz-Mania, etc. danos una visita y podemos convensar. Saludos [[Usuario:JLSilver|'Silver']] ('[[Usuario Discusión:JLSilver|'Discución]])' 18:44 5 mar 2012 (UTC). Re:Wikimon Pues por lo que he visto, es posible que tengas que registrarte en Wikimon, no veo páginas con la opción de "Edit".--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 05:52 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:Doble pestaña ¿Con doble pestaña te refieres a una como la que aparece en la tabla de personaje de Davis Motomiya, como la de los episodios o la se usaba en la portada para los episodios?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 19:00 22 abr 2012 (UTC) :Pues añade esto: Nombre de la pestaña principal=Contenido de la pestaña principal |-| Nombre de la segunda pestaña=Contenido de la segunda pestaña Con eso saldrá la pestaña doble.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:07 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:En: Claro que hay una forma de quitarlo, pero... ¡¿para qué?! Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, en este caso hablamos de contrastar información. ¿Y si se ha colado un "fake" que no hemos corregido? Por esto (y por cualquier uso que pueda dárselos) los enlaces a la versión inglesa se añaden por algo. Los enlaces están en la parte inferior de los artículos, donde pone ''en: y luego la palabra o palabras equivalentes al idioma inglés del artículo. Sin embargo, '''confío en que no empieces a editar eliminandolos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:26 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:No me respondiste Al editar, mira la parte más baja del texto, hay un enlace que pone en: y la palabra en inglés del térnimo. Basta con eliminar dicho enlace.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:29 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Ya entiendo no lo quise poner esa categoria estaba viendo que categorias habia buscando con cada letra y de error lo puse sin darme cuenta pero ya esta corregido y borrada la categoria esa del articulo de calumon......XxBrayanxX 17:53 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: amigo esa categoria de compañero digimon ya estaba es nueva y es lo mismo que colocar aliado y compañero es casi lo mismo y bueno si invente el de personaje de peliculas pero igual puede servir por ejemplo para diaboromon o armageddomon, y en las imagenes no tiene nada de malo hay algunas que casi no tienen imagenes y hay otras que no tienen Shurimon x 01:28 25 may 2012 (UTC) Re: por lo mismo amigo mira en las imagenes ikkakumon no tenia casi nada y yo subi algunas, pero en las categorias como bien lo dijiste esta todo ocupado es muy dificil encontrar alguna y la unica que esta casi vacia es compañero digimon Shurimon x 01:34 25 may 2012 (UTC) Re Lo se amigo y yo no digo que se mas por mi ediciones solo lo digo por el otro usuario que por lo bajo quiere que me dean una sancion no merecida y ni siquiera colabora de una forma buena ya que borra articulos de otros usuarios no respetando sus ideas y ami me incomodo eso nada mas yo no me creo mas que nadie amigo pero seguire tu consejo pero hace tiempo que edito bien y grasias por el presente amigo espero estar en contacto contigo a si ayudarnos mutuamente si cometemos errores chau cuidate y suerte..............XxBrayanxX 00:48 31 may 2012 (UTC) Re Hey mira si no te das cuenta ese usuario esta subiendo imagenes de juguetes no solo de digimon de doraemon y otros juguetes que no se relacionan con digimon algo innesesario mira y date cuenta amigo............XxBrayanxX 00:53 31 may 2012 (UTC) Re Hey dime que tienen que ver doraemon y otros animes con digimon y esas imagenes innesesarias que osea yo puedo tomar fotos alas imagenes de los juguetes de mi hermano menor de varios angulos y subir un sin fin de imagenes para obtener logros dime que de bueno tiene eso estas que hablas por demas no vengas a querer corregir amigo de algo que es evidentemente innesesario amigo a si cualquiera puede tomar foto a cualquier cosa que se relacione con digimon y subirlo no tiene ningun sentido eso..........XxBrayanxX 01:16 31 may 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hey amigo por favor ayudame a desaceer las ediciones de un usuario que esta que borra toda la informacion de varios digimon por favor es un tal matt se me olvido que mas ayudame antes de que hago lo que sea por favor si estas hay...............XxBrayanxX 01:22 31 may 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalismo Hombre, yo el motivo de no estar muy presente es que estoy en prácticas en una empresa y me quita mucho tiempo, pero en breve terminaré. Aún así, hablaré entre hoy y mañana con WTX y Bryanzx a ver qué hacemos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 06:08 31 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Targetmon Se supone que son curiosidades; cosas del digimon en cuestion que, por su aspecto o forma de comportarse, cabe resaltar. Supongamos que seguimos tu punto de vista y eliminamos todas las curiosidades tipo "tiene semejanza con..." o "tal cosa de su aspecto o personalidad es similar a...", ¿que sentido tiene si no el apartado "Curiosidades"? Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 21:48 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: Targetmon Bueno pues yo te digo que una vez Bryanzx nos digo a mí y a XxBrayanxX que las informaciones que no esten confirmadas había que dejarlas como posibilidad hasta que se confirmen o desmientan. Si no me crees mira nuestras paginas de discusión y la de Bryanzx. Saludos Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 22:44 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Opiniones En ese caso lo mejor será consultarlo con WXT y Bryanzx para que nos ayuden a resolver éste pequeño conflicto Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 23:42 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Re:Pestañas analizador Pues el Tab falla, tendré que echarle un vistazo, porque debería funcionar.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 18:00 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Nueva nomenclatura Sin problema, renombra cuando puedas y sí, las categorías que no sean de "Episodio de..." hay que eliminarlas.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 18:36 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Imagen de plantilla Sinceramente, a mi me da igual que se use una imagen u otra. Lo único que me interesa es que se usen los nombres que hay en las lista de episodios: "List of Temporada episodes de episodio.jpg". Si crees que puede haber otras más apropiadas, sustituye el archivo, pero "pisa" el viejo, para que todo vaya con la nomenclatura buena. Es una cuestión de organización, no estética. Voy a poner la imagen antigua, pero con el nombre que debe llevar.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 23:24 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Bueno quisiera pedirte ya que eres segundo al cargo del proyecto episodios si podriamos trabajar juntos para crear los caitulos de digimon adventure 2 que faltan y si podriamos ser amigos un saludo Ryusakif25 (discusión) 17:12 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Analizador Por favor, hasta no renombrar una página de episodio a la nomenclatura final, no hagas las páginas de analizador (u otras subpáginas), que cuando luego al moverla hay más trabajo que hacer eliminando páginas de redirección innecesarias.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:06 20 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: A bueno muchas gracias y te pido una disculpa por mi equivocacion si estan todos los capitulos del 02 lamento haberte interrumpido pero aun asi quisiera saber si podemos ser amigos porque no tengo muchos un saludo y disculpaRyusakif25 (discusión) 17:47 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Re Por que no te conectas al chat hay mucho que comentar y podemos conocernos mejorRyusakif25 (discusión) 21:19 21 jul 2012 (UTC) RE Gracias por el consejo procurare ya no hacerlo graciasRyusakif25 (discusión) 04:17 23 jul 2012 (UTC) RE:duda Disculpa pero quisiera saber como agregar imagenes que no esten en el wiki desde mi computadora si pudieras decirme por favorRyusakif25 (discusión) 04:34 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Pestañas Tamers Esa plantilla tengo que revisarla porque da problemas.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 17:20 24 jul 2012 (UTC) RE Disculpa por haberme hido tan repentinamente pero ya estoy aqui de nuevoRyusakif25 (discusión) 23:57 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Tab Pues sí, yo también lo había pensado. Aunque quedará un poco raro que aparezca "Episodio" en la primera pestaña aunque sean películas... creo que voy a hacer una versión para las películas (que funcione igual), para añadirlas. Así además, no se cateogorizarían como "imágenes de episodios", "apariciones de episodios"... sino "imágenes de películas", "apariciones de las películas"...--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:49 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Tranquilo, he revisado el historial, y en efecto, fue una IP. Ya he tomado cartas en el asunto.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 08:39 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Votaciones Bueno, una vez terminado el asunto de la VpR, creo que es hora de reabrir las votaciones de usuario, artículo, e imagen destacada (que llevamos tiempo además sin tocar la portada), así que me voy a poner a ello para que hoy mismo se pueda empezar a votar, y de paso, que aumente la actividad. Me interesa sobre todo para que los resultados, como son bimensuales, tengamos ya para cubrir noviembre y diciembre (y en diciembre abrir otra votación para los dos meses siguientes).--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 15:21 1 oct 2012 (UTC) gracias gracias por el calido saludo asi que tengo u nuevo hogar en digimon ay se me olvido la firma maykool (discusión) 21:55 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola Ignimon bueno primeramente felicitarte por tu nuevo cargo de administrador que obtuvistes y sobre todo quisiera ahora poder ayudarnos mutuamente para a si poder sacar adelante esta wiki espero que nos llevemos bien y desempeñar una buena lavor bueno adios cuidate y suerte en todo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 17:11 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Cartas Hola, me quede pensando sobre la charla en el chat, sobre las cartas y lo "original". Quería pedirte si por favor, puedes permitirme poner las norteamericanas en digimons, ya que estas si son oficiales, si no fijate en el Proyecto:Cartas, quisiera que al menos no las reemplazes, si no que las dejes y yo no las agregue a los digimon, sino allí. Te parece? Joacoz (discusión) 08:55 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Cómo no puede entrar en tu cabeza el hecho de que también son originales!?! Bueno, alla eso. Se ve que no lo aceptas. Es cómo la discusión de Zeromaru X sobre Bagramon. Todo esta comprobado, pero parece que no lo queres admitir :/. Asi sera entonces :D. Joacoz (discusión) 16:38 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Cartas... de nuevo. Buenas, vengo a dejarte un mensaje de nuevo para hacerte una petición de gran tamaño. Y para que la pienses. Solo la pienses. Que te parece, si, no ponesmos directamente cartas en los digimon, y se agregan a una página aparte que se llame (Cartas: [de ejemplo) osea, Cartas: Shoutmon. Ahí se podrían agregar cartas inglesas,( que son SOLO la traducción del juego original, cómo la traducción del anime, solo son de traducción, para que el mercado de todo el undo pueda estar a su alcanze), y las originales, europeas y de todos los tipos en la cuál aparezca el digimon. Te va? Por que si no vamos a estar discutiendo que si se pone en el digimon o si no y así siempre sin que me des atención. Joacoz (discusión) 11:18 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Ok, si no vas a razonar, vamos a ver que sucede en el futuro. Joacoz (discusión) 13:18 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Carta de LordHoly No sabía que ya había una carta de LordHoly. Cuando la busque no apareció. Puedes borrar el archivo repetido? Gracias D: Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 04:58 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: En ese caso que se hace cuando un Digimon en especifico aparece como personaje en cierta parte del anime? Es decir, en el caso del Demon Lord Lucemon, como hago para indicar que el de Frontier es uno de los Siete, mientras que el de Xros Wars era un simple Lucemon del parque de la esquina? Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 13:51 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Lo siento. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a usar la terminología oficial. No sabes lo que me cuesta ediatr los artículos de los wiki con terminología del dub. Sí, me referia a los Siete Señores Demonio. Y eso ando haciendo. Zeromaru-sama ((￣▽￣)ノ ¿Consultas?¿Quejas? Click Aquí) 14:26 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Disculpa,prometo no volver a hacerlo Oye amigo lo siento por lo de las categorias,espero no te hayas enojado por eso.Y Como siempre tratare de contribuir lo mejor que pueda. Bakunetsudragon (discusión) 01:41 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, planeaba subir esas imágenes en mayor tamaño y definición, ...podría? Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:45 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 16:48 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Oye, necesito empezar de nuevo el articulo Digivice,ya que el de ahora,no parece articulo. PD:No edito,ya que según el wiki hay un codigo complicado o algo así Bakunetsudragon (discusión) 23:29 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Quiero preguntarte, tienes una página en la cual se pueda leer el Digimon Chronicle en Español o inglés? Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 23:38 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Ganramon77 Considero más correcto eliminar categorías repetidas (en cuanto a contenido) que seguir agregando nuevas porque ya hay casos de ese estilo, para que todo esté más ordenado. Sabida ya mi opinión creo que esto debe hablarse con Felikis e informarse a la comunidad algún eventual cambio, de lo contrario esto volvería a pasar recurrentemente (como alguna vez lo fue con las categorías Anime y Manga).--WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 03:59 8 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, con lo de la categoría al parecer me equivoque ya que no me gusta agregar categorías duplicadas :P. Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 22:00 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok, perfecto, pensaba hacer eso pero antes iba a consultarte a ti, como sos el que más al pie de la letra pone categorías. Entonces al editar me voy a encargar de eso. Y recomiendo quitar ahora mismo la categoría variación digimon (En cada especie digimon hay muuuuchas variaciónes...)Joacoz / Desembucha! (Respondeme) 14:49 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Que hablas? Oye Ignimon dime tu en que te defiendes para que digas que yo hago ediciones innesesarias y te crees la gran cosa de decir que sabes mucho de poder de digimons? mira en primer lugar si hablamos de algunas cosas de ediciones tuyas an sido mas tontas que ni la importancia le di para decirtelas y acordarmelas, y tu se te an subido los humos por que eres administrador simplemente por que uno se retiro y que por que faltaba uno te dieron el cargo que ahora te crees tan grande para que digas que soy reversor por las puras o que me lo gane sin nada de merito? y algo zobre zeromaru tu si no sabes ya el tema de especulaciones habia hablado con 2 administradores, segun bryanz las especulaciones si eran necesarias se podian dejar, pero WXT dijo que no era correcto y que solo debiamos agregar informacion concreta confirmada no cualquier cosa que nosotros pensemos como zeromaru iso ejemplos : 1. En el articulo de omnimon agrego que en su batalla contra bagramon y tactimon fue tactimon quien le dio el golpe de gracias y que el obtubo una parte de su poder, de donde saco eso? en el manga en ninguna parte dice eso, lo que dice fue que bagramon tubo un parte de ese poder y no tactimon obtubo ni le dio el golpe de gracia y el se basaba en que como tactimon era su mano derecha de bagramon el lo mato algo que solo especula el y no dice en ninguna pare del manga. 2. En el articulo de omnimon x agrego que este fue derrotado al final por Alphamon en el manga de digimon chronicle algo que en el manga esa parte esta incompleta y nunca se supo el final de esa batalla y donde el defiende ese punto por que alphamon por peliar del lado del bien lo iba a vencer algo que posiblemente si acababan el manga es entendible por que siempre los buenos ganan pero en el manga no sale nada de eso y no haya informacion del final de esa batalla. 3. En el articulo zero el agrega que en la batalla contra el bagura army en el capitulo 16 del manga zero tomo el liderasgo de los caballeros reales de donde saco eso? son especulaciones de el ya que como cualquiera se puede dar cuenta que zero osea ulforceeveedramon es su digimon favorito y a si tambien digo que en algunas cosas tambien sin tener mucha informacion posiblemente agrege cosas que no estaban 100% correctas en omnimon por falta de conocimiento en algunos mangas como chronicle, pero yo lo reconosco que ise algo mal el no. 4. En el articulo de zeedmillenniummon dice que el que aparecio en el manga es un clon del original y que es sumamente debil que no se compara en nada en poder al original, de donde saco eso? yo relei esas partes del manga y solo se menciona en el manga que al formarse de una forsed-digi-xros tiene unaa debilidad que al no ser una fusion perfecta se puede romper y separar sus componentes como salio en el manga y en ningun momento se habla que su poder es menor que el original solo se habla de que tiene un punto debil, dando a entender que solo hay una diferencia de ese zeed con el original la ya mencionada. Mira solo digo que Zeromaru por solo decirle eso de las especulaciones se ofendio tanto por eso y que no acepta que en algunas cosas se equivoca aunque todos nos equivocamos en algunas cosas y nada de malo tiene que otra persona te lo diga como a si el me dijo en varias ocaciones y por ultimo te digo que dejes de mencionar mi nombre y decir que hago cosas que no son correctas en esta wiki para serte sinsero poca importancia doy en el tema de llevarme bien contigo ya que poco me agrada la gente que se pone hablar mal de alguien a decir mentiras y te vuelvo a repetir que no se te suban los humos por que eres un nuevo administrador solo piensa y recuerda como obtubistes ese cargo por que de los contrario estarias en mi misma posicion,,,,,,,,,,,XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:37 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Igni Sabes que tu firma debería tener un link directo a tu pagina de discusión? Por poco y edito tu perfil. En fin, solo he andado ocupado y molesto. Volveré a la wiki tan pronto se me quiten las ganas de putear a alguien xD Y no estoy ofendido por las especulaciones, como dice Brayan. Me siento molesto porque editen todo post que yo edito, y lo regresen a su estado anterior, mientras que hay usuarios que llegan, destruyen algún articulo, y a esos ni los tocan. "Si eres reversor, dedicate a revertir los temas que realmente lo necesitan, no solo los que más te gustan." Así es como pienso yo. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 19:09 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:duda me puedes decir que categoria es.Mimi01 (discusión) 22:36 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Blablabla Shhhhhh ahora te haces el loco que no dijistes eso de mi en ninguno momento bueno te hago refrescar la mente lo hicistes en la discusion de un usuario que ya sabras de quien hablo, ahora solo te digo que dejes de estar hablando cosas de mi sin fundamentes y que no se te suban los humos nada mas apagate por que el hecho de que tengas ese cargo por simplemente otro usuario lo aya dejado no significa nada......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:00 16 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno este mira no me gustan las peleas y estube de malas al leer ese mensaje pero bueno solo quiero dejarla hay nada mas y no tener ninguna discusion con nadie, seria mejor dejar el tema ay nada mas bueno chau y suerte......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:11 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Nombre de Niveles Bien, quería preguntar algo, o proponer. Quisiera saber cómo le hacemos con los nombres según las traducciones de los niveles de los digimon. Yo diría de poner bebe, en entrenamiento, principiante, campeón, perfecto y en el último me pierdo, ya que estan mega e hiper campeón. Yo diria de poner ultimate. Es apegado al original y quedaría mejor. 22:26 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Re enterado, gracias por el avisoRyusakif25 (discusión) 16:34 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok, pero el original es "Champion". Apegate a lo original. En el doblaje se pone Cmpeón. Adulto se empezo a decir en Data Squad. Como sea. hay que debatirlo bien. 23:17 18 nov 2012 (UTC) : Yep. 23:46 18 nov 2012 (UTC) : En sí, la categoría listado de digimon creo que se creo para categorizar diferentes listas en la wiki (por mi creo que se tendría que haber puesto "Listados". Disculpa mi ignorancia o gran sabiondo xD. En cuánto a categorías de digimon, creo que dejarlo de la siguiente forma sería más adecuada: Bebé, Bebé II (Aquí va a haber problemas, así que quizás no sea la mejor forma de ponerla), Infantil, Adulto, Perfecto, y este habría que debatirlo, hay muchas formas de denominarla, Definitivo para mí sería la mejor opción, eso sería la traducción más apta según mi punto de vista. Eso es todo. 08:32 19 nov 2012 (UTC) :: Que!? En serio?! Eso ya es pasarse, en serio. Listado de digimon. La página de un digimon no es la de un listado de digimon. Digimon tendría que ir en cada página. Ens erio, para que poner listado de digimon? Es más, antes solo se utilizaba la categoría digimon. y todos contentos :P 08:49 20 nov 2012 (UTC) :: Si te refieres a eso debido a lo que pongo después de deshacer esas ediciones, entonces te doy el merito de que no tendría que poner esas cosas al final como resumen xD. Eso sí, si en cuanto a mejorar páginas en el wiki no me puedes decir nada grave, debido a que la mayoría de mis ediciones son para agregar, corregir y sintetizar o hacer más entendible al artículo. En todo caso estoy en varias cosas a la vez en cuanto a proyectos del wiki, y de vez en cuando estoy editando ahora, mejorando artículos de digimon. Y sumo las cosas de mi vida personal. 17:09 20 nov 2012 (UTC) perdón pero no entiendo por que borraste mis imagenes,¿acaso no quieren que suba imagenes a este wiki o que?,no quiero decirlo de forma grosera pero vi antes el articulo Armageddemon y tenia 3 o 4 imagenes y yo le subi 6 y ahora tu las borraste todas por una repeticion inexistente,yo sigo sin entender tu acusasion. 12elx (discusión) 00:50 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Blogs Pues como veas... pero el usuario en cuestión lleva inactivo desde 2010, por mi, como si lo borras del todo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 01:50 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Puntero Hola Ignimon me gustaria ayudar un poco con esta wiki, por ejemplo creo que seria bueno cambiar la imagen del puntero del mouse de esta wiki asi como la que tengo en mi wiki es esta? si te das cuenta el puntero tiene forma de una bola de fuego azul, y si tu quieres te puedo ayudar a que el puntero ? de aqui sea parecida , claro con una imagen de digimon. Espero tu pronta respuesta [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 02:14 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Entra al? chat Re:Doblajes Pues si el doblaje de España coincide con el de Latinoamérica, se debería dejar el nombre doblado. Y si no coinciden, el original.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 23:42 25 nov 2012 (UTC) :Pues creo que sigo sin entenderte. Si te refieres a especificar cuál es su nombre original en japonés, en la ficha del Digimon, hay que ponerlo siempre (aquí ahora son las 7:51, si no te entiendo es que sigo dormido).--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 06:51 26 nov 2012 (UTC) 12ELX ¿y qué cosas releantes quieres qe escriba?,si pongo imagenes nuevas me las borran y me acusan de poner las imagenes repetidas,si escrivo una curiosidad que descubri me la borran,porque en un capitulo Stingmon si hubiera podido evolucionar pero por culpa de Arukenimon que lo hechizo no pudo.Ademas es como si no quisieran que yo ponga algo en esta wiki,si tienen algun problema diganmelo,ademas si te refieres a que las imagenes de Armageddemon estan repetidas por que subieron al wiki otras imagenes iguales,es por que yo las subi,no se como ponerlas en una edicion yo pensaba que se subian al foro y despues a la edicion. 12elx (discusión) 13:27 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Gracias! Bueno, la verdad es que lo que yo pienso es que si resalto lo positivo, haría que se pareciera todo a un mar de rosas con aroma a chocolate y lo que a uno más le gusta, pero la cosa no es así. Obviamente, en determinados casos hay que darle el reconocimiento a determinadas personas. No sabía que en eun momento decidiste el quizas dejar el wiki, porque fue? Si se puede saber claro. 17:18 28 nov 2012 (UTC) : Siendo sincero, pensaba lo mismo, pero con spoilers. Pero nunca lo puse a práctica. 18:46 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola si estas alli entra al chat [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 02:18 29 nov 2012 (UTC) : Hecho. 17:16 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Mangas Hola Igni. No sé donde encontrar Next al español. Ese no pego tanto como para que alguien lo tradujera, y cuando salió, fue en mi tiempo en donde no tenía ni descansos para respirar. Aquí un link a submanga, donde esta lo más que hay en español: http://submanga.com/scanlation/Annaya92 Te recomiendo que lo leas en inglés. En mangafox está completo. Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 18:46 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: Omnimon Ola bueno si lo dices por eso de que vi que pusieron que Omnimon hubiera vencido a armageddemon de un solo golpe revisa bien las ediciones ya que yo no agregue ninguna de esa informacion y ni si quiera me percate de eso....XxBrayanxX (discusión) 01:59 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Lamentablemente, ahora mi paciencia la estoy utilizando para algo más imnportante, por eso les contesto con la expresión verdadera. De ser necesario, no lo dejare de hacer. -- 21:16 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Re: A su de verdad creemelo que no sabia de esa edicion de verdad, disculpa por el caso amigo pero en mi ordenador siempre dejaba mi cuenta de wiki abierta y mi primo tambien me dijo que edito varias veces pero no me percate de ese articulo disculpas de verdad y gracias por quitar esa info que nunca bandai confirmo........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 03:03 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Bien, para no insultar más y no quitarle mas "integridad" a la página, por ahora me abstengo de editar por unos días. Suerte. -- 01:27 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Festín de Fanboys, voy a empezar a utilizar esa denominación si no hay problema, entonces vere que voy a hacer, si puedo paso un rato esos días. -- 01:34 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola Ignimon vi que en algunos articulos creo que tu y algunos otros usuarios an eliminado varios el articulo de curiosidades en varios digimons solo queria preguntarte el por que de eso, es por que son innesesario las curiosidades o cual es el motivo espero tu respuesta si no es mucho incomodar........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:14 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Aya bueno amigo gracias por la aclaracion solo queria saber eso, chau y suerte en todo.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:12 8 dic 2012 (UTC) a Chat entra al chat [[User:Charuko|'Charuko de Leo']] 01:52 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Videojuegos Estoy poniendo toda la información que puedo sobre digimon world (lugares, digimons, etc), ¿crees que debería hacer además una guía de este juego? Machinedramon01 (discusión) 17:20 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Gracias por responder tan rápido, me pondré a ello cuando pueda. Bien, te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras al explicarme como se quita una imagen Charjake08 (discusión) 22:57 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola, perdón por mi error con los nombres, te quería pedir un favor, si podrías decirme como subir una imagen desde mi computadora al wiki, ya que no encuentro la opción, gracias y disculpa. Sokyroscuro (discusión) 06:12 14 dic 2012 (UTC) dark knight ahora te paso un link esto fue revelado hace como medio año atras en digisoul .net aunk ahora el post esta boorado por antiguedad 'Gabumon' Lo encontre en una pagina oficial de la franquicia cuando busque sobre algunos digimons entre en la pagina de gabumon y encontre esta imagen, saludos Super Sonic The hedgehog X Gabumon Se que por lo que voy a decirte esto te va a parecer mentira pero esa imagen la tenia de hace un mes por lo que no tengo mas el link. perdon por eso Super Sonic The Hedgehog X bueno esa imagen tambien esta en la wiki en ingles, bueno sigo con la conversacion despues por que tengo que salir adios Super Sonic T.h.X Pero vamos a ver Ignimon, tu que te has creido, crees que eres el único que puede editar en esta wiki, estas pasando por alto la opinión de todos los demas, esta wiki es de todos los amantes de los digimons, y que es eso de referencias, la información de varios digimons como Wargreymon, Kaisergreymon etc..., lleva en la wiki mas de 1 año y es información de veracidad, pero tu estas haciendo lo que te da la gana, y estas omitiendo todo y solo poniendo la información que viene en los sitios de inglés, para leer esa información me meto en esas paginas en Inglés, y todo solucionado, otra cosa me puedes decir donde esta esa información que pusiste que dice que Skullmeramon se parece al motorista fantasma,,,. y esto lo digo por todos los que estamos en esta wiki. Una consulta?: Ola Ignimon quisiera hacerte una preguntas sobre algunas ediciones primero esta, lucemon modo satan y lucemon larva son digimon dios demonios? creo que por sus poderes y por lo demostrado ese nivel es sumamente muy alto para ellos pero bueno si hay informacion oficial que confirma eso si no es mucha molesta podrias mostrarmela y el ultimo punto en varios digimons as eliminado los articulos de curiosidades y claramente hay algunas curiosidades que son tontas y repetidas pero no crees que tambien hay algunas que son necesarias y que todo no esta simplemente en borrarlas? bueno espero tu respuesta, chau suerte en todo.........XxBrayanxX (discusión) 02:22 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Ola, bueno gracias por la aclaracion y tienes razon en ese punto seria bueno crear articulos tal como bagramon anime y del manga para ese tipo de referencias lo aria pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora de aca pronto estare muy conectado mas ala wiki como antes y nada sobre la ortografia tendre mas cuidado para que no se vuelva a cometer esos errores amigo bueno chau, cuidate y suerte en todo......XxBrayanxX (discusión) 16:42 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Galerías Hola no crees que sería mejor poner las imágenes de los Digimon en los que son de sus respectivas temporadas? Es decir por ejemplo las imágenes de Piyomon de Adventure y sus digievoluciones en Piyomon (Adventure) y las fotos del Piyomon de Savers y sus evos en Piyomon (Savers) y dejar solo fotos de Toei y Bandai en la página de Piyomon, por ejemplo.Morxito (discusión) 22:19 19 dic 2012 (UTC) O.K. espero la respuesta.Morxito (discusión) 05:21 20 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola, quería dejarte este link: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/EP62_%28Xros_Wars%29/Apariciones , para saber si la plantilla de por si esta mal o solo la página. D e cualquier forma voy a intentar arreglarlo. En vez de Tagiru Akashi decía "Tagiru Chikara". 22:38 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola. Me gustaría saber por qué motivo eliminas cualquier cambio que hago en alguna página de este Wiki. Agradecería una contestación y gracias de antemano por la contestación. Un saludo Charles.929 (discusión) 02:50 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola. Voy por partes porque hay muchos temas: 1. He subido alguna foto más pero he eliminado otras dos con lo que el número de imágenes se queda en el mismo. 2. ¿En la wiki en inglés que ediciones me han quitado? 3. Sí has quitado otras ediciones en algunas otras wikis, recuerda alguna en la página de Angemon pero no estoy seguro porque no me acuerdo. 4. No todas las curiosidades que he puesto las he escrito yo. Me explico. Yo añadí cuatro o cinco, pero el resto ya estaban puestas por otros usuarios, lo que pasa que alguien borró ese apartado, y yo he reeescrito las que ya estaban y alguna que he añadido no con las mismsas palabras, si no con lo que me acordaba. Se puee comprobar si existe algún registro. 5. Las ediciones que yo he añadido tal vez te parezcan irrelevantes o no comprobadas, pero las he ido recogiendo y las he transcrito con mis palabras de libros de referencia pero que yo sepa nadie aporta enalces externos de las ediciones que realiza. 6. Si alguna te parece irrelevante o simplemente quieres contrastarla, pues hazlo, pero no se debería borrar todo el apartado sin ni siquiera verificar nada porque no me parece ético. Esto es un formato wiki, por lo que se trata de una comunidad en la que todos aportamos cosas nuevas o corregimos las existentes, por tanto, creo que cada aportación es valiosa a su manera. Un saludo. Charles.929 (discusión) 04:11 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Disculpa,no ví el mensaje, Pero ni modo que solo se quede así como así en Mega,solo digo. Pero está bien. AxolotlKAN (discusión) 23:02 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye, pero yo diría que eso de supremo como que no se oye tan bien, ¿tú que dices? Es que como que no me llega ese término. AxolotlKAN (discusión) 23:10 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Galerías Pues sí, peeeeeero... sobre este tema, ¿te pasé a ti la dirección del wiki de pruebas que abrí?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 10:01 23 dic 2012 (UTC) :No, si cada día se me va más la cabeza... si no la tuviera sobre los hombros... Esta es la dirección. Echa un vistazo a lo que tenemos, ya hemos mirado el nuevo estilo para las páginas de Digimon y he rediseñado la portada.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 12:21 23 dic 2012 (UTC)